


故事

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 涅父女、修多罗千手丸中心
Kudos: 2





	故事

大战之后，修多罗千手丸偶尔会来到瀞灵廷，用她的话来说是“巡视”一番，不过在涅茧利的眼中，她显然是闲得无聊顺便来给他添堵。

然而没有什么门锁能挡住修多罗千手丸，涅茧利只好大度地表示，由她到处溜达吧，所有人当她不存在就好。背地里他天天研究新型门禁系统，则是另一回事了。

所以修多罗千手丸会遇见那个总是跟在涅茧利身边的小姑娘，也就并不奇怪了。

她众多的手臂将女孩举到半空，微微扬起脸，似乎在端详着一件精细的工业品，那女孩倒也不害怕，睁着一双漂亮的大眼睛静静地望着她。

“你在某些方面的品位意外地还不错——比你对自己的改造，审美水平好得多。”修多罗千手丸说。

“把她放下来，她可不是你的洋娃娃。”涅茧利埋头在实验数据中没好气地说。

“这孩子叫什么名字来着？”修多罗千手丸问。

“眠……”他顿了一顿，“她叫音梦，涅音梦。”

“这样啊。”修多罗千手丸微微地笑起来，“你爱做白日梦的性子倒是一点都没变。”

“哼，那你觉得自己是在梦中，还是现实呢？”涅茧利反问道。

“你对她很骄傲吧？”修多罗千手丸并没有回答他的问题，只是又将目光凝在女孩的脸上，用她的某只手轻轻摸了摸那孩子的头发，“你带她去拜访过浦原喜助了吗？”

“我才没兴趣去拜访那家伙。”

“哦，是吗？我还以为就算他在无间里你都会找上门去呢。”

“别说得你好像很了解我，修多罗。”

“妾身不了解你吗？要不要妾身和你的宝贝女儿聊聊，当初妾身是怎么把你从流魂街捡回来的故事？”

“你看起来很闲，修多罗，但我还忙着呢。”涅茧利抬起头，“把音梦放下来，我还要她帮忙干活。”

听到这话，女孩挣扎了起来，修多罗千手丸笑了笑，把她放到地上，于是她一溜烟跑到了涅茧利的身边。

“去，音梦，把这个送给阿近。”涅茧利从桌上抽出一叠实验计划书，说。

音梦应了一声便跑出去，涅茧利重新把注意力集中到数据上，而一只手臂忽然伸到他眼前，轻巧地拈起了他的手稿，涅茧利不耐烦地抬起眼，就见修多罗千手丸坐在了他的桌子上，饶有兴致地读着他的实验报告。

“就这么想被我赶出去？”

“凭你，想把妾身赶出去，还差一千年呢。”修多罗千手丸毫不客气地说。

“你还是在研究这些奇奇怪怪的东西啊……不管多少年过去，你总是像个小孩子，这就是妾身最喜欢你的一点呢。”她很快地扫了一眼，将稿纸放回他手边，微笑道。

“真恶心。”涅茧利说，“不用提醒我你是个老女人了。”

修多罗千手丸格格地笑起来，说：“看来你对妾身意见很大。那，为什么要按妾身的模样造你的音梦呢？”

涅茧利轻嗤一声，不以为意：“在女性里我对你的相貌最熟悉，拿来参考一下有什么奇怪的吗？”

“虽然你的审美品位值得肯定，但离模仿到妾身的风姿还差得远呢。”

“要是像你才糟糕了吧。”

修多罗千手丸只是笑笑没有再说话，涅茧利也就当她不存在，继续做自己的事情。修多罗千手丸不说话的时候倒也没那么碍眼，他想。然而没过多久音梦回来了，见没什么任务需要她做，忽然仰起头对坐在桌上的修多罗千手丸说：“我想听茧利大人过去的故事。”

修多罗千手丸和涅茧利都怔了一下，抢在涅茧利开口之前，修多罗千手丸一把将音梦抱到怀里，笑道：“好啊，想听什么？”

“音梦！”涅茧利提高了一点声音。

“你的宝贝女儿看来进入叛逆期了哦。”音梦只是不敢看他，却并没有答话，于是修多罗千手丸愉快地笑起来。

这家伙应该比自己还要开心吧，她想。他亲手创造出的灵魂，从培养皿中养大的孩子，有了自己的想法，敢于违抗他的命令，想要知道他不愿让她知道的事情，这果然是如同美梦一般迷人的吧。

“妾身把茧利从流魂街捡回来呢，是很久很久以前的事了……”修多罗千手丸悠悠道，“那时候他和你现在差不多高，还是个挺可爱的孩子呢，要不是这样妾身也不会把他捡回来……”

“听说人老了才会比较喜欢追忆往事啊。”涅茧利打断她，“你只是想找个人帮你干活，别把自己说得一副很高尚的样子。”

“不得不说，那会儿我们还是合作愉快的吧。”修多罗千手丸说，“护廷十三队里很难找到理解妾身的人呢。而没有妾身的荫庇，你也无处容身。”

“有那回事吗？”

“你看，妾身才走了没多久，你不就被关进蛆虫巢穴了？”

“那里倒是个清净的好地方。”

“你很有才能，但那份才能无人引导是不行的。”

“现在十二番队的队长可是我。”

“毕竟茧利也长大了嘛。”

“不要用那种恶心的语气说话。”

“用这种态度对妾身说话，你才是没礼貌啊。不要忘了你第一套完整的衣裳还是妾身给你缝制的呢。”修多罗千手丸莞尔，“希望你还没有丢掉。现在要得到妾身的作品可不是那么容易的。”

“那种破布，我早就扔了。”

“哦，这样吗？”修多罗千手丸的手指抚摸着音梦身上的衣裳，“妾身倒是看着这针脚颇为眼熟呢。”

“茧利大人说这是复制品，和我以前穿的衣服一样呢。”音梦说。

“看来妾身错怪你了？想不到其实很爱惜嘛。”修多罗千手丸微笑道，“但也只是看起来像而已，妾身的织法，你要学会还早着呢。”

“我可没兴趣学什么织布的技术。”涅茧利说。

“真薄情，当初你和妾身学习的时候可不是这个态度。”修多罗千手丸对音梦说，“不瞒你说，茧利连怎么握剑，都是妾身亲手教给他的呢。”

“可是日番谷队长常常说茧利大人根本就不会用剑。”音梦说。

涅茧利忍不住笑出了声：“别翻那些陈年旧账了，修多罗。回你的灵王宫去吧！”

“音梦，你过来。”他说，“如果你确实想知道的话……好吧，我会讲给你听的。”

修多罗千手丸笑了笑，放下了音梦，女孩便跑过去跳上涅茧利的膝头。

“希望下次妾身来的时候，这孩子已经长成大人了——会是个漂亮姑娘吧。”

“你还是永远都别来了比较好。”

修多罗千手丸自顾自推门离去时，听到背后涅茧利拗不过音梦的央求，讲起了他如何成为死神的故事。


End file.
